


The killing glance

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Onni, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: It has found Onni. Onni needs to find a way to escape quickly. But it won't be that easy.





	The killing glance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hostage  
> Character: Reynir

It was staring at Onni. Onni was staring everywhere except for towards It. No one else was there, which meant he had a shot at getting away.

”You're pretty strong”, It said. ”And smart. But how long can you hold up your defenses?”

Onni could feel It pressing against his barrier. For now he could hold it steady, but Its advances were getting harsher every second. He needed to distract It somehow.

”Onni?”

No. No, no, no. Not there, not now. No one but him was supposed to be there.

”Run”, he whispered.

He could feel Its focus shifting. He could get away but this wasn't how he wanted to do that.

”Run, you idiot!”

He turned towards Reynir, but It was already there. It grabbed Reynir, help him close. Its nails turned into knives and It held them against Reynir's throat.

”O-onni?”

Onni looked away. It could kill him with a glance. He could hear Reynir's breath getting quicker, could hear his heart beating louder. He was sure It was making him hear it.

”Do you like this one? Do you want to keep it safe?”

”I wouldn't care.”

”Then you wouldn't care if I...”

Onni could feel It scratching at Reynir.

”No!”

Onni took a step closer, almost looked. It laughed.

”You want me to release it.”

It wasn't a question.

”You want me to let it go because you care about it.”

”I-”

”I'll let it go if you look at me.”

”Onni, don't!”

”If you don't I'll force it to look at me and you will live to see another day.”

Onni clenched his hands, gritted his teeth. He looked at his feet. It wasn't pressing against him any longer, but he couldn't sacrifice anyone else for his own safety. That wasn't what he did.

”Let him go, he has nothing with us to do.”

”It got mixed up in us when you brought it here.”

”Onni, don't do it.”

”I... I can't.”

”You will let it die? You would prefer carrying its death on your shoulders instead of coming to me?”

Onni clenched his hands harder. He wasn't strong enough to fight It, he knew that. He wasn't strong enough to save them both.

”I can't let you kill him.”

He moved his head slightly, towards Reynir's feet.

”Be prepared to run”, he whispered.

”Onni? Onni, no!”

Onni lifted his gaze. It let go of Reynir, Its eyes cut into Onni, tore at him, tore his spirit apart. He wouldn't be able to go to Tuonela. He heard Reynir's step disappear. At least Reynir was safe, for now. He fell to the ground, his heart no longer beating. It stepped up to him.

”Don't worry, I'll get the one you protected as well.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Perhaps I need to start using a "Sorry Onni"-tag?


End file.
